DESCRIPTION: (Applicant' Description) The aim of this conference is to provide a forum for authoritative investigators who are actively involved in the various disciplines which define the leading edges of research in hormonal carcinogenesis. It is important for such investigators to continue to meet regularly for the purpose of discussing the latest developments in their individual fields, to analyze the significance of current research, to discuss new tactics for unresolved problems, to critically evaluate current theories, and to develop new theories and approaches as needed. The 1997 conference will focus on the molecular and biological mechanisms that are critical to hormonally-mediated cancers as well as the determinants of sensitive subpopulations. It will also address the use of fundamental knowledge in the development of prevention strategies and the impact of environmental hormones on cancers of hormone sensitive tissues. The conference will examine the above issues in relation to breast, prostate and endometrial cancer. It will also evaluate the role of newly discovered estrogen receptors and then binding partners in the early steps of hormonal carcinogenesis. The conference is the major ongoing meeting that discusses hormonal carcinogenesis in a comprehensive integrated manner by bringing together scientists who focus on together hormonal carcinogenesis but have differing approaches and perspectives. This approach helps stimulate creative and innovative research approaches necessary for the prevention of hormonally-mediated cancers.